falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloatfly (Fallout 3)
Bloatflies are mutated insects living in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background The radioactive fallout resulting from the Great War mutated the tiny blowfly into the large, menacing bloatfly that is potentially lethal at a substantial range. Characteristics Biology The standard bloatfly is covered in a green and brown carapace, with four short antennae on the top of its head, large eyes and no teeth. Despite the increased size, they have no difficulty staying airborne. It prefers to attack at long range, using its own larvae (each of which sports a wicked dart-like spine protruding from its body) launched from the abdomen. An individual fly's supply of larvae is seemingly inexhaustible and unless evaded or eliminated, it will pursue its target relentlessly. Bloatflies typically live in small groups of two to four individuals, but can be encountered on their own. Game attributes Individually, they do not inflict much damage, but in swarms, bloatflies can be a moderate threat to low-level characters (especially weak companions). Their carapaces are not particularly effective as a protection against any type of weapon. However, due to their fast, erratic movement and small size, compared to other denizens of the Wastes, bloatflies are a challenge to shoot without V.A.T.S.. They have a slow speed of pursuit, making it easy to escape them even with low Agility. Variants Bloatfly Bloatflies are enormous blowflies with a mean streak. In significant numbers they pose a minor threat to high-level player characters, but can prove lethal to low-level characters. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Larva spit (5 ) |attack2 = |items =*Bloatfly meat }} Locations A large group of bloatflies can be found throughout the entrance area of Vault 92. Two other significant locations are northeast of Reclining Groves Resort Homes, where they feed off the corpses of some dead wastelanders, and between Fort Independence and Fairfax ruins, on the hillside near a collapsed overpass highway. Notes * These creatures are found throughout the wasteland but they are most commonly found in areas nearest to where barrels of toxic material seep into the soil. * A bloatfly's wing makes a faint clicking noise, similar to a giant ant's movement, but fainter. * Bloatflies are one of the weakest creatures to come across in the wasteland, on par with radroaches for being the weakest enemies in the game. * On death, they make a high-pitched chattering noise. * The Enclave outpost near Megaton has been studying these and other creatures native to the region. * In a piece of concept art by Adam Adamowicz, the bloatfly is referred to as a "shrieking blowfly." * The Lone Wanderer can shoot and cripple a bloatfly's brain (located between their eyes), which will frenzy it. However, this will typically result in the creature's death. Appearances Bloatflies appear in Fallout 3. Sounds * Bloatfly attack noicon Gallery Bloatflystory.jpg|Bloatfly concept art BloatflyCA.jpg|Bloatfly concept art BloatflyCA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz bloatfly.jpg Bloatfly_Vault_92.jpg|Bloatflies in Vault 92 Bloatfly_Reclining.jpg|Group of bloatflies near 2 corpses northeast of Reclining Groves Resort Homes. Bloatfly_dart.png| Bloatfly dart Category:Fallout 3 creatures de:Blähfliege (Fallout 3) es:Tochomosca (Fallout 3) ru:Дутень